


Their destiny

by ItsAshippersWorld



Category: The Old Guard (2020 Movie), The Old Guard (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshippersWorld/pseuds/ItsAshippersWorld
Summary: Post-end of the film, Nile can’t quite wrap her head around how long Joe and Nicky have been together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1393





	Their destiny

Nile watched as Joe moved past Nicky in the kitchen of their latest safe house. His hand trailed across his lower back, a gesture that on the surface appeared to warn Nicky not to turn as he carried the pan behind him, but Nile didn’t miss how close his fingers got to Nicky’s arse. It was casually intimate but there was unmistakeable heat in it. 

“Have they really been together since the crusades? That’s insane” Nile turned slightly to Andy next to her and jerked her head back at the kitchen. Andy chuckled “after everything I have put you through since Afghanistan the only thing you feel is insane is a thousand year relationship.” She shook her head and grinned at Nile who smiled back and glanced again at the kitchen. Nicky was murmuring to Joe in Arabic and carding his fingers through his curls. Nile vaguely worried that her dinner would burn forgotten on the stove.

“But seriously no one else? No splits? No ‘we should take a break’, ‘how about we see other people’, ‘it’s not you it’s me’?” 

“Nope. I mean I can’t speak for the years before I met them but in the hundreds I have known them they have been exactly as you see them now. Nicky once said to me that when they were killing each other over and over in the crusades it was like his world had shrunk to just the two of them and everything outside was blurred. I kinda think that is their natural state, they just temporarily refocus on the rest of us for a job.” She sighed. “I used to be so jealous and I am going to warn you now that you will never have what they have - they aren’t just like us, they were forged in the same moment, for whatever reason. Their destiny is each other above all else. You can find companionship, passing moments of passion but a millennia of one partner isn’t on our cards Nile...”

Andy paused and glanced up to the kitchen “Oi you two, dinner first, sex later!” Joe laughed and Nicky blushed as he ran his hand back down Joe’s back and out from under his shirt. Andy smiled as well and Nile pretended not to see the tears in her eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [921 Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259467) by [JadedFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedFalling/pseuds/JadedFalling)




End file.
